Suitcase Filled With Promises
by kakikidawn.housesflower
Summary: This is a song one-shot fic. "Crying On A Suitcase" - Casey James. Penny get's a call from her publicist, she's got a movie deal. It's a three year process, one problem. Except it's in New York City. It's her dream, but will she take it? And if so, what does this mean for the gang? Based in season four-ish. Kind of a Lenny pairing. I OWN NOTHING! Hope you enjoy!


_Boy don't wait, don't think, don't lock the door behind you  
Run and jump into your truck, hit the gas, burn some rubber up  
Yeah your time's running out  
Do it now._

Penny and Leonard have been broken up a couple years now, they managed to stay friend's. Penny was in the boy's apartment, when she got a call from her publicist. She jumped up from the couch, excited.

"Seriously? That's great!" She squealed. "Thank you, thank you so much." She smiled brightly, and than her face sank. "Where? for how long? Yeah, okay. Can I call you back? Okay, thank's Mark." She hung up the phone.

Howard smiled at her. "Did your STD test come back negative, but than you found out your pregnant?" He asked, sarcastically.

She sat back down on the couch between Sheldon and Howard. "I got a movie part." She mumbled.

"That's great." Leonard said, with a smile.

They all gave her congratulated smiles.

"Why do you look so sad then?" Asked, Sheldon.

"It's in New York."

They all looked at her. "What's wrong with that? You've always wanted to go." Howard interjected.

Leonard gave him a puzzling look. "How do you know that?"

"Hey! I listen." Howard waved the fork he had in his hand around, before sticking it back into the black take-out bowl. "When I'm not staring at her breasts."

Leonard shook his head.

"Or ass." Howard added.

Penny continued. "I'll be in New York for more than four years shooting." She finally looked up, from her gaze at the coffee table.

They all looked at her. The only sound was a long eek from Raj, as he covered his mouth with his hand; in a 'Oh Snap' tradition.

_Take a shortcut, take a back road, take the shoulder to the exit  
Skip the parking, screw the ticket, hit the curb and leave it sitting  
Whatever it takes  
You gotta get to that gate._

"Why does it take that long?" Sheldon asked.

"Movies usually takes years to make, Sheldon." Howard answered.

"Hmm. That's strange." He looked down at his food. "So when are you leaving?" He looked at her.

"I don't even know if I am." She sighed, hands cover her face.

"But Penny, this is your dream." Leonard pointed out.

"I know it is." She stood up and walked to the door. "I got to think." She walked out.

_____She's cryin' on a suitcase  
Sittin' at the airport  
Waitin' on an airplane  
Bound to take her out of here  
Ooh  
They're gonna call her number  
She'll sit down by the window  
The plane'll leave the runway  
And fade into a goodbye sky  
You better run while you still got time  
She's cryin' on a suitcase._

Penny sat in her apartment crying. Finally her dream had come true, but at what cost. She finally felt at home in Pasadena, with this four guy's that she, not in a million years would even call friend's back in Nebraska, now were her family. One of them. One of them, she loved. She loved Leonard with all her heart. She always had, she was just to scared and naive to admit it. What now? She asked herself over and over. She heard a knock at her door. She wiped away the rain from her eyes and cheeks, and answered it.

"Hey." Leonard spoke softly, fumbling with his hands.

She set the side of her forehead against the door. "Hey." Her voice was low.

"Can I come in?"

She nodded, and let him walk past. "Sure."

He walked in, she closed the door, sucking tears back in before turning around. He saw that she had been crying.

"Penny." His voice was shaking. He took a step forward and hugged her.

She sobbed into his shoulder. "I don't know what to do."

He lead her to her couch, holding onto her hands. "Your going to go to New York."

"Yeah but Leo-"

He cut her off. "No but's. How long have I known you." Tear's blurred his vision up his eyes.

"Almost five years." She sucked in a sob.

"Yes. In in those five years, all you talked about was your dream of being an actress. Sure, it didn't happen as soon as you would've liked." He shrugged. "But it's happening now. Don't say no to this chance, life's too short. Who know's if you'll get another shot." He swore he could feel his heart actually breaking inside his chest.

"Your a great friend Leonard, I don't know what I'm going to do without you." She wiped away a tear.

He shrugged, tasting a tear of his own on his lips, he pressed his lips together sinking the wetness into his lips.

"I'm going to miss you." She cried, before hugging him tightly.

He wrapped his arms around her, pressing his chin into her clavicle gently and sighing. "Yeah." He murmured. "So your going?" He asked.

He felt her nod into his neck. "Yeah." She answered. "I'm going."

_Admit it boy you blew it, you really messed it up  
You can make excuses if you really want to lose her  
It's all on the line, do or die time  
Getting on your knees time._

Leonard walked back over, tears covered his cheeks. Raj and Howard quickly walked to him.

"So?" Raj asked.

"Is she going to New York?" Howard clarified.

He nodded. "Yeah, she's going." He sighed in a sob. "She's calling her publicist right now."

"I'm sorry." Howard said.

"I'm going to miss her." Raj began to cry.

Howard hugged Raj. "Me too little buddy, me too."

"I'm going to go lie down." Leonard announced.

Sheldon watched his sadden best friend walk down the hall. He looked at the front door, getting up, and walking out of it.

_Tell her that you want her, need her, love her, gotta have her  
Everything good in your life begins and ends with her  
Lose your pride while you can  
Come on man be a man._

Knock, knock, knock. "Penny." Knock, knock, knock. "Penny." Knock, knock, knock. "Penny!" he almost yelled.

What he didn't know was that once Leonard went into their apartment, she had left to go talk to Bernadette and Amy, and to also put her two week's notice in. Both girl's sobbed and hugged her when they told her the new's.

"What am I going to do without you bestie?" Amy asked. "Without you it's just me and... Sheldon." She said in almost disgust. She liked her boyfriend, but this was Penny, her 'bff'. "I'm gonna go back to being a girl with no friends."

"Hey!" Bernadette looked at her.

"Oh, yeah. There's you." Amy said.

"It's not forever." Penny said. "It's only for a few years. We'll talk on the phone, and Skype."

Bernadette smiled. "Yeah, and we can come and visit. I've always wanted to go to New York."

"Yeah."

"It's not the same." Amy frowned. All three girls hugged again. "It's sucks." Amy mumbled into Penny's American Eagle t-shirt.

_She's cryin' on a suitcase  
Sittin' at the airport  
Waitin' on an airplane  
Bound to take her out of here  
Ooh  
They're gonna call her number  
She'll sit down by the window  
The plane'll leave the runway  
And fade into a goodbye sky  
You better run while you still got time  
She's cryin' on a suitcase._

Penny waited for the group. They didn't show, she went to her terminal. And waited. _'where are_ they?' She asked herself. They said they'll come. But nothing. Tear's poured out of her eyes and soaked into her cheek's like in the dessert.

_She's cryin' on a suitcase  
Waitin' on an airplane  
Bound to take her out of here._

She was crying on her suitcase when she heard the man on the intercom announce the boarding of her plane. Wiping the tears away, she stood up. She picked up the suitcases, and stood at the end of the _very _long line.

"Penny." A familiar voice said from behind her.

Penny turned around to see Leonard, Raj, Amy, Sheldon, Bernadette, and Howard standing behind her smiling. She ran to them, tossing the suitcases to her side, they had a group hug. Even Sheldon joined in.

It was Leonard. "Did you really think we weren't going to say good-bye?" Leonard asked, and they all pulled away.

"Almost." She softly laughed.

"No way." Amy interjected.

"Here Penny," Sheldon handed her a pamphlet. "These are all the places you should stay away from in New York."

She smiled. "Thank you Sheldon. Come here." She opened her arm's out.

Sheldon hesitated, then nodded his head side to side. "Well, alright." He gave her a hug.

"I think I'm actually going to miss you Sheldon." She whispered in his ear. "And take care of Amy, she's going to need you." She felt him nod

A click of a phone broke the hug apart. It was Amy taking a picture. "Perfect."

"I'm going to miss you too Penny." Sheldon mumbled.

Penny walked to Amy, and gave her a hug. "I'm going to miss you... bestie."

Amy began tearing up. "Don't make me cry Penny, I have mascara on. It's not forever, you'll be coming back."

Penny smiled and let go, but Amy held on. Penny smiled, and patted her back. "I will."

Amy let go. Penny hugged Bernadette. "I'm going to miss you. Take care of this one." She nodded to Howard.

Bernadette wiped a tear away. "I will Penny."

She walked to Raj, who was crying. "Oh, sweetie." She hugged him.

Raj stuttered. "Don't go."

Everyone turned their attention to him, Penny pulled away, her hands still on his shoulder's. "Have you been drinking Raj?"

"No." He shook his head.

"Your talking to me." She was baffled, everyone smiled, she wanted to cry. She hugged him again. "I'll miss you, you messed up man."

Everyone laughed, she went to Howard. "Bye Howard." She patted his shoulder and went to Leonard. He just stood there, blanked face. She laughed and came back to him. "I was kidding." She hugged him. "I think I'll _even _miss you."

He laughed. "I'll miss you too."

She smiled, and pulled away, going to Leonard. They took a few step's away from each other.

"I can't do this." Penny almost cried. "I can't say good-bye to you."

"Than don't. It isn't good bye anyway, your coming back."

She nodded, and he hugged her. They hugged for a while, until they heard the lady taking ticket's call her. "I love you." She whispered in his ear.

He pulled away and looked at her. "What?" The lady called Penny again. "One second." He yelled at the lady. Everyone stared at them. "You love me?"

She gave him a kiss. "I always have Leonard, I'm sorry to do this now, but you needed to know." She turned around, and put a finger up to the lady, to tell her one second. She looked at the group. "Alright guys.

"Wait." Amy said. She handed a random chick her cell phone. "Group photo."

They smiled and posed for the photo. The lady took it and gave the cell back to Amy, who had taken a picture of Penny hugging everyone.

"Send me those photo's." Penny said. picking up her suitcases.

"Penny wait." Leonard took a step forward and kissed her, leaving stunned expression's on everyone's faces, especially Penny's. "I love you too."

She handed the lady her ticket. She turned around and waved good bye. "Love you guys."

They all waved and smiled back.

_They're gonna call her number  
She'll sit down by the window  
The plane'll leave the runway  
And fade into a goodbye sky  
You better run while you still got time  
Well you still got time. _

And than she was gone. The group watched the plane fly into the sky. Howard patted Leonard's shoulder, sad looks covered their faces, heartbreak was in Leonard's brown eyes. No word's were spoken, no word's could be said. Not now.

_She's cryin' on a suitcase_  
_Waitin' on an airplane_  
_She'll fade into a goodbye sky._

**FIN**

Well, I hope you enjoyed it. :) Comment' feed's this writer's soul.


End file.
